


Leaving

by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories



Series: Future Vision AU [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Physical Abuse, Why do you have children, oh god William Afton, you are a terrible father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories
Summary: Michael and his siblings leave their father after he breaks the last straw.
Series: Future Vision AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084235
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for swearing, and Trigger Warning for abuse.

Michael sat there, book in his hands, waiting for Caleb and Elizabeth to come home.

It’s been a week since his birthday and her sneaking into Circus Gallery, and he felt comfortable to wait for them at the bus stop. He felt the need to keep them protected after all he’s seen in his nightmare.

He looked up from his book. The bus rolled up in front of him, and his siblings walked off. He closed it and stood up.

“Ready to go home?” The two had uneasy faces. _‘Of course they would’_ he thought. But they had to go, or else father would be angry at them. They nodded, and followed Michael back home. Caleb held his hand as they approached the house, William entering their view. 

Elizabeth ran towards him, arms outstretched for a hug. Michael felt a biting sensation on the back of his neck. It was the same sensation that he felt when something in his dreams were going to happen.

He didn’t have a dream like this.

He shook it off as the three kids entered the house and went to their rooms. Michael changed into his pajamas and flopped onto bed. 

The ceiling faded out of view as he fell asleep.

.

Michael awoke to the cries of his brother from the other side of the wall. He jumped out of bed and ran out the room. Caleb was curled up in a ball, clutching his Fredbear plush as Elizabeth was blocking their father, William, from approaching him. His fist was clenched, and covered in blood. 

He ran straight towards his father once he felt he was about to strike her. He held his arm in place as William screamed at him. He was able to shake Michael off, slamming him onto the floor. He got up and blocked both Elizabeth and Caleb. 

“What are you doing to them?!” He cried out. “Leave yourself out of this, Michael!” William said sternly, taking a step forward. “You’ll only get in the way.” Michael clenched his fists in rage. “In the way of what?!” He shouted “You’re hurting them!”

Elizabeth was helping Caleb get up, Michael noticing his eye was suddenly a dull shade of green. “What happened to his eye?” He asked, fearing the worst. “He punched him.” 

He did _what?_

“He punched him hard.” 

_He did_ **_what?_ **

“I think he’s gone blind...” Elizabeth said, tears forming in her eyes.

_HE DID_ **_WHAT?!_ **

He snapped “You fucking punched him in the face?! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU’VE **_DONE?!_ ** ” He balled his fists in anger. 

“Michael, listen to your father and **_STAY OUT OF THIS!!_ ** ” William tried punching Michael, but he blocked it with his arm. “You hurt _my_ siblings. You hurt _my_ family. You’re NOT my father. Not anymore.” Elizabeth looked over to him, confused.

“What do you mean, brat?” William growled.

“We’re leaving.”

He stopped in his tracks. “What...did you say?”

“WE’RE **_LEAVING!!_ **” Michael shouted, tears forming in his eyes. William went for another strike, but Michael blocked it again, then punched him in the gut. Elizabeth and Caleb huddled as he screamed.

“Lizzie, Caleb. Go to your rooms. Get your stuff. _Now._ ” The two nodded and left in a hurry. Michael ran to his room too, ignoring the screams and swears of the man they’d soon leave.

He packed his bags until they were full, put on his hoodie, and left the house. He saw that Elizabeth and Caleb were already waiting, standing on the sidewalk. He went up to them.

“Where do we go now?”

“I don’t know. We just need to leave this place.” Michael held Caleb’s hand tightly as they ran off into the night. 


End file.
